


SilkTale Sans X Reader part 1

by FANDOM_TRASH4EVA



Series: my sanses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_TRASH4EVA/pseuds/FANDOM_TRASH4EVA
Summary: silktale sans has hilucinations but he saved (y/n)'s lifethis is a work in progress





	1. Chapter 1

(y/n) was tired of life. Tired of bullies. Tired of their abusive stepfather and  terrible mother.

(y/n) lived near mt. Ebbot and knew the legends. No human returned ever from falling down the hole. 

One day after school (y/n) climbed the mountain to the giant hole.

With a chuckling sigh (Y/N) spoke, "no turning back now..."

(Y/N) stepped forward before pushing forwards falling into the abyss of the pit. After what seemed like hours (Y/N) opened their eyes to see a strange rainbow light seemingly holding (Y/N) above some flowers. The light disapeared and (y/n) hit the ground.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" A strange skeleton wearing a orange jacket with brown fur on the hood along with a pair of black shorts with green stripes, on his feet were grey sandals. The strange part was his eyes were buttons. Light pale blue buttons.

"i-i..... please d-dont hurt me....." (y/n) stuttered.

"poor kid come with me.... im the caretaker of the underground..... The name is sans...... Sans the skeleton.... but call me silk" The strange button eyed skeleton introduced leading you through the ruins to a house. (y/n)  hesitently entered the house.

"is this your place?" (y/n) asked.

"um sorta... it was toriel's" Silk seemed to be looking past you.... "tori.... your hilarious you and those puns.... priceless but we have a guest" 

(Y/N) had looked behind to see who Silk was talking to many times but couldn't see the mysterious 'Tori'.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the akwardness of what had happened you decided you would just go to bed. But something unexpected happens....

Silk snapped out of it.

"sorry..." Silk spoke. 

"n-no its okay" (y/n) replied unsure what to do. (y/n) did a fake yawn.

"im tired is there a bedroom i can maybe sleep in?"(y/n) asked.

"yea" Silk answered, "right this way" 

Silk and (y/n) walked up stairs and to the bedrooms. Silk opened a door. 

"here you can sleep here" Silk had a kind and pleasent smile on his face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks" (y/n) replied. (Y/N) plopped on the bed. Even though Silk was a skeleton, and probably crazy, something just felt right about him. Unlike others he seemed genuinely kind.

(y/n) soon fell asleep on the oh so comfy bed, but not to long afterwards (y/n) was awoken. 

"u-um...." silk spoke blushing a rainbow. "c-can i sleep with you?"

(y/n) blushed lightly but seeing how silk reminded them of a small and helpless animal at the moment.

"sure" (y/n) answered. Silk smiled. Something about (y/n) he liked. The only problem was what if chara came. That evil demon and her red button eyes haunted his dreams.

Most people who lived underground long enough eventually grew button eyes. It was like a right of passage. It meant you were one of them, but chara killed them all everyone Silk ever loved. Silk knew he would have to work really hard to keep (y/n) safe.

Silk layed beside (y/n) wrapping his surprisingly warm arms around them. Soon both of them were asleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) woke up in the morning to see silk isnt there, (y/n) decided to check around the house and found a surprise in the kitchen

After a long time of rest (y/n) awoke to see silk was gone.

"i wonder where he is" (Y/N) mumbled rubbing their eyes before getting up and going to the kitchen in search of the strange button eyed skeleton. 

Once (y/n) got there they saw him cooking... pie?!?1

"what type of pie is that?" (y/N) asked. 

"oh this? butterscotch-cinnamon" Silk replied with a light chuckle smiling at (y/n). SIlk set the pie down and walked over to (y/n).

Silk kissed (y/n)'s cheek "good morning"

(y/n) chewed their (h/c) (h/l)  hair blushing.

"hey kiddo, you have a crush dont you?"

"n-no! and my name is (y/n)! and im not a kid" (y/n) argued.

"well, (y/n) you clearly do have a crush on me..." Silk chuckled blushing so lightly (y/n) didnt notice "s-shut up toriel.... its not l-like that"

"not like what?" (Y/N) asked. 

"nothing!"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *read this chapter to find out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima add onto this so dont worry

(y/n) stared at silk.  
Silk finnally got composure of himself again.  
-Silence-  
(y/n) decided to break the silence "who's chara?"  
silk froze in fear.  
"who is chara? you kept saying her name in your sleep"  
silk was still frozen.  
"please tell me!"   
"........ chara..... is.... ya know what have some pie" silk said trying to distract (y/n) from the chara topic.  
(y/n) decided its probably best not to mention chara.  
-later that day-  
"(y/n) are you ok?" silk asked becausse you had been unsually quiet.  
"im fine" (y/n) replied.


End file.
